Harry Potter: Changing Destiny
by ForTheHonor
Summary: After a brutal assault by Dudley, Harry is left blind and near breaking. Willow Rosenburg shows up and takes him away to try and heal him. By doing so she ends up involving herself and her friends in the War against Voldemort and get the wizards involved in the new Hellmouth. M rating is for violence, and possible adult content in later chapters. (nothing until they are of age)
1. Chapter 1

AN: This takes place after Goblet of Fire and after the Buffy TV series. I haven't read the comics and only use a few things from them. AU with several characters OOC. NO it will not be a Willow/Harry ship.

I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Characters, locations and creature with in them.

The fact that I must write this is proof of how much the collective IQ of humanity has dropped.

...

Harry was in trouble. He was currently being held down by Dudley's two friends while his too large cousin stood over him with his hands behind his back. His wand was in his back pocket and his arms were pinned. Harry prepared to take another beating when Dudley brought his hands around and Harry saw he had a bottle of bleach in his hands. Harry's eyes widened in horror and he started struggling for dear life. Dudley kneeled down and head his eye open and the last thing Harry was his cousin grinning evilly. Then there was nothing but pain and darkness. Harry started screaming.

Willow Rosenburg looked at the address and confirmed it was Number 4 Privet Drive. She took a moment to compose herself, took a deep breath and walked up to the door and knock. A large man that Willow assumed must be Vernon Dursley answered the door.

"What the bloody hell do you want" Vernon growled.

"Sir, are you Vernon Dursley?" Willow asked.

"Yes, who are you and what do you want" Vernon replied

"Sir I am with Child Welfare I am here to check on a Mr Harry Potter who I am told is in your care." Willow answered.

"Well he isn't here at the moment, not sure where he is, don't really care" said Vernon

"You don't know where a child under your care is?" Willow asked raising on eyebrow, "Do you know when he will be back."

Just as Vernon was about to answer suddenly a boy's screams of pain rang out. Willow jerked around and started sprinting towards the noise. When she got closer she saw two boys holding down a third as a fourth was pouring what looked like...Willow gasped, and waved her hand and threw the three boys off the one on the ground. Willow ran over and grabbed boys hands to stop him from clawing his eyes out. She noticed then that the boy was Harry Potter. She held him as he broke down crying.

"YOU, Your one of those freaks! What did you do to my son!", Vernon thundered

Willow felt a white hot rage build within her. She turned her head and looked at the red faced Dursely with black filled eyes.

"Go and call an ambulance you damn fool before I make you and your entire family _beg_ for death", Willow ordered with a voice that carried power and a dark promise of revenge.

Vernon stumbled back when he saw her eyes and heard her voice. He ran inside to call an ambulance.

Willow turned back and cradled the still hysterical Harry, and waited for the ambulance.

...

Willow and Petunia were both at the emergency room waiting area, waiting for the doctors to come out. Vernon and Dudley were both in jail. Dudley because Mrs Frigg had seen what was happening just before Willow got there and had called the police. Vernon because he decided to fight the police to prevent them from arresting Dudley.

Willow was torn between being sick with worry and wanting to rage and eviscerate the woman across from her. Petunia at least had enough sense to look worried, though weather it was for Harry or Dudley, Willow couldn't tell. Finally after what seemed like hours a doctor came out. One look at his face and the slight shake of his head told Willow everything she needed to know.

" The damage to his eyes is too severe. There isn't anything we can do," the doctor said.

Willow nodded once and said, "Sir I am with Child Welfare. I was at Harry's house intending to look in on him when this occurred. I am requesting that his guardians be banned from seeing him or going near him." As she did this Willow waved her hand slightly.

The doctor nodded, "As you wish ma'am."

Willow thanked the doctor and with one last scathing look at Petunia went in to see Harry.

...

Harry sat in the hospital bed on the verge of breaking completely. He had survived all the trials of the past 15 years, nearly getting killed at least once a year for the past 4 years, all to be blinded for life by his fat muggle cousin who would probably be praised for what he did rather than punished. He wished that he would have just been killed last month by Voldemort.

"Harry?" a soft voice called out to him, "Harry how are you doing"

Rage boiled up from inside Harry, "How am I? How do you think I am?"

"Oh Harry I'm sorry" the voice said. Gentle arms came around him and held him gently. Inside Harry the dam broke and he started to cry uncontrollably. He turned his face into the warm body next to him and let it all go

"There, there let it all out," voice cooed to him.

After Harry had calmed down a bit the voice whispered to him,"Harry my name is Willow Rosenburg I'm from America. I'm a witch but I practice Wicca not wand magic. I know spells that can fix your eyes but first we need to get you out of this place. Away from your so called guardians and away from this Dark Lord that seems to be out for you."

Harry nodded into her shoulder. "OK," he whispered, not really believing her about fixing his eyes but at the moment he wouldn't care if Voldemort himself came in an killed him.

...

It was taking everything Willow had to keep her powers under control. Once Harry was calm enough she used a minor spell to put him to sleep. She got up and went to the nurses station and got to work.

Two hours later after spelling the doctors, police, and several government officials, and after a short interview with a reporter, Willow took Harry in a wheel chair to the large white van she brought with her. After a short detour back to pick up all of Harry's stuff she concentrated and teleported the van back to where she and her friends called home.

...

Hermione Granger was with her parents in their living room watching the evening news. Or to be more precise her parents where watching she was reading one of here school books. Hermione was only half hearing the telly when she heard the name Harry Potter. Hermione jerked her head up at that and focused on the news story.

"In other news tonight a case of bullying going too far. A young boy, Harry Potter, was blinded permanently after being held down and having bleach pour into his eyes by his cousin Dudley Dursley and Mr Dursley's friends. Mr Dursley was arrested on assault charges and his father was also arrested on assault charges and assaulting a police officer when he tried to prevent the arrest of his son. Mr Potter was taken to the emergancy room where doctors were unable to do anything for the poor boy. Child Welfare took custody of the child and is sending him to live with distant relative in the United States. Vernon and Petunia Durley were the child's guard..."

Hermione tuned out what the reporter was say as she sat there in shock. Her book dropped from her nerveless finger. Her mother came over and put her arm around Hermione. Hermione started crying into her mother as her mother held her. After Hermione calmed down she decided she need to tell the others. Her parents said she could leave in the morning but now it was too late tonight. Hermione took a sleep potion and her last thought was, _when I get a hold of Dumbledore I'm going to kill him_

...

Please review.

AN: I most likely will not be using the relationships used in the books. I will have some romance in this though I am looking for suggestions. Right now I've only got Harry/Dawn set. Other parings I was thinking of are Ginny/Neville or Luna/Neville, Ron/OC (a young slayer) and I don't know who to pair Hermione up with (if I even do) I am open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Characters, locations and creatures with in them.

The fact that I must write this is proof of how much the collective IQ of humanity has dropped.

...

It was lat night/early morning on the east coast of the United States. In a suburb of the city of Atlanta on a quiet street suddenly the wind started to whip up into a small whirlwind with sparks and lightning shooting through it. Suddenly there was a !POP! and the winds dispersed and left a cargo van in the middle of the street.

"Here we are," exclaimed Willow, "Home sweet home."

" Uhh..." Harry started

"Oh how dumb of me. Of course you won't know where we are. What with you not being able to see and me not yet telling you. You probably also don't know how to use mage sight, and that reminds me I need to make sure the wards aren't too strong near your room, and, and, and, I'm babbling again aren't I",Willow said.

Harry giggled and said , "Did you even need to breathe through all that."

"A laugh, that's good," said Willow, "Well let's get you inside I'll send in some of the others down to get your things and move them up."

Willow helped Harry get out and into a wheel chair, she handed harry Hedwig's cage and started wheeling him into the building.

"Hey Willow? Can I ask you a few questions?" asked Harry.

"Sure fire away", Willow said

"Well where are we? Who are you people? And you mentioned something about being able to heal my eyes, how?" asked Harry

"Well as to the second and third question, lets wait until we get you settled cause its a bit of a long story, but to your first question we are in Atlanta, Gerogia home to the current active Hellmouth. More specifically we are in a suburb of the city near the edge of the Hellmouth. We figured that it would be better to set up our training center further away from all the demony and über bad things that are near the center of the Hellmouth. Last year we were in Cleveland Ohio but that Hellmouth's power got weaker and this one started to flare up. Oh here we are lets just get you inside", Willow babbled at him.

Harry's mind was reeling with even more questions now. A Hellmouth? Training center? Demons? and did that girl even need to breathe? Just as he opened his mouth to ask more Willow cried out

"Xander, Giles, Buffy, Faith, anyone here!"

"On sec Tree be there in a min," called a female voice.

"Bring some of the mini's with you, need to carry a few things," responded Willow

"Sure thing Tree," the voice answered.

"That's Faith," Willow answered to his unspoken question

Harry heard what sounded like a stampede of centaurs come towards him.

"Hey, Tree who the stud," the voice Willow named Faith asked, "and what happened to him"

"Down Faith, no going after impressionable young wizards. As too who he his, his name is Harry Potter, he's a wizard, someone that uses a wand for magic, and I found him just as his 'cousin' was pouring bleach into his eyes. "

Faith's face suddenly hardened and she got a dark look in her eyes. "Tree please tell me you left him alive so I can go and cut off his balls and feed them to him."

"Yes he's alive. No you can't go deal with him. He's in jail and will most likely be picked up by magical authorities before the end of the day." Willow responded. "Now everyone introduce your selves to Harry obviously he can't see you so for now he'll have to go by voice.

"Hi I'm Lily"

"I'm Faith"

"I'm Emma"

"I'm Eva"

"Umm nice to meet you all", replied Harry shyly

"Ooo! he's cute" said Lily

"Ok Enough girls you can drool over him later. Right now could you please go get his stuff where going to put him on the third underground floor near the ritual rooms."

"K, Tree. You heard the woman let's go,' said Faith

Willow turned to Harry and said,"We're going to put you on the floor near the ritual room where I'm going to be healing you. That way you won't need to worry about falling down stairs. But first I think we need to meet with the leaders of our group and explain things to you. "

Willow brought Harry to a room on the main floor were Xander, Giles, Dawn, and Buffy were gathered.

Ooh Who is he Will, he's a hottie," exclaimed Dawn as Buffy rolled her eyes at this, "Oh what happened to his eyes."

Harry blushed a deep crimson and replied," Hello, I'm Harry Potter, as for my eyes well just before Willow found me my cousin poured bleach into them. The doctors weren't able to do anything...sob."

Harry had started to cry as he explained what happened.

"Oh you poor boy," cried Dawn, "here you can sit with me, my names Dawn by the way."

Dawn drew him out of his wheel chair and helped him onto a soft couch. She sat next to him and put her hand around him and held him as he cried.

Once he calmed down again he asked,"So who are you guys? How do you know me and why do you want to help me?"

"Well let's introduce ourselves first. I'm Buffy"

"Xander"

"Rupert Giles"

"Well", said Buffy, "I guess I should start with asking, what do you know about the one called the Slayer...

...

Leaky Cauldron,London

Hermione was almost sick with worry. Her parents had come with her to the Leaky Cauldron to wait for the Weasleys to pick her up. Her father was engaged in spirited conversation with Tom about Quidditch (he had become quite taken with the sport and tried to see one when he could) and her mother was chatting with a woman who called herself Tonks. Hermione was nursing a butterbeer looking anxiously at the fireplace.

Suddenly the fireplace flared and Arthur, Ron, and Bill Weasley tumbled out.

"Ron! Mr Weasley thank Merlin your here!", exclaimed Hermione.

"How are you Mione, the owl you sent didn't say much whats up with Harry?" asked Ron

"Oh its terrible, I-I-I dont think a can tell it more than once, lets wait till everyone's together. she said

"Mr Weasley could you get Professors Dumbledore and Minervia stop by the Burrow?" she asked.

"Oh we're not going to the Burrow we are headed to meet Dumbledore and the rest of the Order", replied Mr Weasley

"Order? Whats the Order?" she asked.

"Everything will be explained once we get there", said Mr Weasley.

Hermione hugged her parents goodbye, promising to return for a while before school started.

" Grab hold of my arm Hermione we're going to Apparate where we need to be", instructed Mr Weasley, "Bill will take Ron."

Hermione grabbed hold of Mr Weasley's arm and suddenly with a gut wrenching twist found herself standing outside a series of houses. She looked at them noting the numbering going 10, 11, 13.

"Where are we, and what happened to number 12", she asked.

Mr Weasley was interrupted by a loud 'CRACK!' and Ron and Bill showed up next to them

Here Hermione read this, Mr Weasley said handing her a scrap of paper

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London, _Hermione read. Suddenly the space between numbers 11 and 13 seemed to stretch and a house appeared between them.

As the went inside Mr Weasley explained to Hermione what the Order of the Phoenix was. Just as the were passing a portrait that was covered up the curtains parted revealing the picture of an old lady who started screaming at Hermione, curse at her and calling her a 'Mudblood' before a man who she suddenly recognized as Sirius ran up screamed back at the painting and closed the curtains.

"Hermione you let go into the dinning room and you can tell everyone what happened," whispered Mr Weasley not wanting to set of the painting again.

As everyone gathered in the dinning room Hermione took know of who was there. All of the Weasley's minus Percy were there as was Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and former Professor Lupin. Sirius was there as was several people she didn't know.

"Welcome Hermione, you said in your owl something had happened to Harry", Dumbledore said, "could you tell us what happened and why we can't seem to find him?"

"First let me state that what I am about to tell you is all your fault Professor", Hermione stated hotly. She then proceeded to retell what she had heard on the news last night. As she spoke everyone's faces fell into shock and horror. As soon as she finished she broke down in tears. Ginny and Mrs Weasley Joined her soon after while everyone else sat there in shocked silence. Then out of nowhere Sirius shot up and landed a solid punch to Dumbledore face, knocking the old man out of his chair. The sudden violence knocked everyone to there senses and Bill, Charlie, and Remus grabbed Sirius to hold him off Dumbledore.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU BASTARD", screamed Sirius, "YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET HIM GO BACK"

Dumbledore just sat there on the floor still in shock realizing how badly he had failed. Harry was missing but worse than that this might be what finally broke the boy. And even if it didn't, Harry was a good as dead anyway. A blind wizard couldn't learn them proper wand movements or read up on how spells worked. He couldn't see where to cast his spells. He would be an easy target for Voldemort. As the full realization of what he had done to the boy's life came upon him Dumbledore buried his face in his hands and wept.

AN: There will be a little Dumbledore bashing but only in the sense of him realizing that "The road to hell is ordered by the righteous, planned by the well-meaning and paved with their good intentions", The main point of the story is Harry taking control of his destiny and forging it the way he wants to with support from his friends. Harry will be healed of his blindness via magic (Wiccan and Wand) but it will be painful and take most of 5th year. His friends will have to deal with watching Harry go through this ordeal and decide how their loyalties lay.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Lets have a little chat. For those who are here for another chapter don't worry its down below enjoy.

Now for everyone who's still here I'd like to respond to some of the more interesting feedback I've been getting. Names have been with held and most categories have been consolidated

1 Character X, Y, Z bashing. Only one person has actually given good feedback asking for bashing. He/she's the one who left it in the open on the reviews. The others have been PMs basically asking me to chop off a characters dick or tits and feed them to him/her. Now I believe that a person can redeem themselves if they don't fuck it up too hard. Ron, Dumbledore, Sirius, Hermione, Ginny they've all screwed up Dumbledore probably the most of them all ('specially in this fic) but they can still be redeemed. Ron is a prat but he's young and it can be fixed. (and i will) Dumbledore, he can't be fully redeemed but he'll come close. I have no idea what people's problem are with Sirius Hermione and Ginny. /Shrug. So no there will not be killing of characters early. Dumbles and Sirius will probably still bite it (haven't gotten there yet) But Ron will probably still make it.

2. No I will not write slash. M/M is fine if that's what you like. More power to you. But I cannot write a good M/M romance and do it justice. Hell I can't even do a good F/F romance and do it good. PLEASE keep in mind here, I said _ROMANCE _not smut. I could probably write a decent m/m or f/f smut piece, ...but this isn't a smut piece.

3 Draco is a D-bag. He's a bully that believes all the hype his father put in him and then gets in over his head in book 6. He might make it to the end of book 7 idk. He will however probably give _reluctant_ support to Harry in year 5.

4 What am I going to be going about books 5, 6 and 7. Well the Horcruxes will be there we're just going to deal with them in a different way. The ships you can throw out the window. MOST of book 5 can be tossed out as well. I still haven't decided on the DoM. Umbridge will still be there but I have plans for her. (evil grin) Book six well Willow and Atticus will be DADA teachers so Snape will stay in Potions. Harry will have a different attitude towards potions thanks to his time with Scoobies. Some potions work will be incorporated into DADA (makes sense right) Snape and Harry will still NOT get along, _but_ Snape is a potions master and will 'geek out' for lack of a better term about some things Harry will introduce during the summer. Perhaps fascinated is a better term than 'geek out' and grudgingly accepting his work. Book 7 not sure yet

5 I am a single white male from Pittsburgh PA. I am not a teenage girl from SoCal circa the 90s. I can't talk like a valley girl and I can't write like one. Im lucky I can barely do a Brit. (ty TB, Yhatzee, and Jim S)

**AN: I decided to change the city from Pittsburgh to Atlanta. **

Ty all, enjoy and please review.

Atlanta

"...so that our story", finished Willow, What d'ya think."

"I think my life's has been a little more normal than originally thought", said Harry trying to wrap his mind around everything.

"We did study Helmouths briefly in Defense last year, but we never went into much depth other than mentioning that the one in Britain was closed by Merlin", said Harry. "Slayer though

"OMG, Giles does everyone in the world think slayers are a myth," Buffy exclaimed exasperated

"Oh no, your not a myth. Or at least your not in book I read. It was a book on the history of Defense Against the Dark Arts. It had tales about various dark wizards and cults in the past and it mentioned the slayer, but mostly only a line about how the slayer line died off or disappeared about 200 years ago", explained Harry.

"200 years, hmmm was the date 1777 perchance?" asked Giles.

"It might have been", replied Harry, "I don't really remember. Why?"

"According to the archives of the Old Watchers Council, the Council used the entry of the American magical community into war, to hide the slayer and most of their activities from Britain's magical government, explained Giles.

"Umm, I didn't know there was a magical side to the American Revolution, Giles" said Willow.

"Yeah I've never heard anything about it in History of Magic", said Harry, "...Of course I might have been asleep when it was mentioned."

Giles sighed and began polishing his glasses. "I guess a history lesson is in order. I'll keep it short." Cutting off Buffy and Xanders groans.

"After the discovery of the Americas by Europeans many people fled to the New World in order to escape persecution. Many of these were magic users of disciplines that were falling out of favor. Wicca, shamanism, necromancy, the occult, the many various 'old ways', etc. As too why they fell out of favor I'll keep that even shorter. During Henry VIII's time, the ruling body for magical society in Britain and most of Europe was the Silver Circle. The Circle mostly allow all the various types of magic to be practiced and kept that various purebloods families from feuding and terrorizing the non magical populace. Magical society was still integrated with Muggles at the time you see, the Circle basically just kept everything civil. However at this time a group of dark mages gathered together and formed and Alliance in opposition to the Silver Circle. They called themselves the Blood Circle and believed that wizards should rule not live besides muggles. They used blood magic ,hence the name, a mostly dark and black art that required killing something in order to steal it life force to power spells and rituals. There are a few exceptions of course but most of it required killing and/or torturing small animals, other humans and even children. Well the battle between both circles obviously spilled much blood and most of it collateral. This coincided with the English Reformation and the end result was the Silver Circle won and a the Church started a new and vicious round of witch hunts and The Inquisition. This time they Church actually managed to capture and execute many witch's and wizards and even caused several pureblood families to be killed off. Obviously wizarding society survived, but these events had caused a rift to open in the Circle. A large number of wizards and wizarding families wanted to do away with many branches of magic. In doing so, they thought, they would prevent another Blood Circle showing up or at least from getting so powerful. Others however wanted to keep practicing their art as they wanted. To keep this part short, obviously those who wanted to controls on magic won and began enforcing it at wand point. So when those being persecuted fled Europe to the Americas and started new magical societies away from the new Ministries. Eventually the American revolution started. British wizards were at the time helping Britains Muggle military, subtly of course and because of this Britain had a distinct advantage in almost any battle it fought. Britian had the most powerful Muggle military at the time and some of the most powerful and talented wizards and witches. The various magical groups in America gathered and began debating whether to enter the war. Eventually they came to an agreement and in 1777 they signed a treaty and formed the American Magic Council. The council gave the magical community in America, they called themselves mages, a united leadership and helped them organize. Rather than confront British magical forces head on they worked on neutralizing their contributions to the war. The sudden loss of magical support caused a few problems for Britain's Muggle army that the Revolutionary Army was able to gain a few key victories and get enough of a foothold to eventually win. "

Giles looked at the others. Buffy and Xander and Faith had a glazed look to their eyes, Dawn had fallen asleep with her head on Harry's shoulder. Willow and Harry though were still paying attention.

"Interesting", Harry said quietly.

"Well", he said to the room -Dawn jerked awake' I'm up, I'm up' causing Harry to chuckle a bit, "I guess it my turn. First I guess I'll ask what any of you know of me?"

"I am somewhat familiar with your history, said Giles grinning slightly, Would you prefer The Boy Who Lived or Mr Potter?"

"I would prefer Harry."

"Well then I guess I'll just start at the beginning, for me at least, back when I was just a baby..."

...

12 Grimmauld Place, London.

After everyone had calmed down Dumbledore had reconvened the meeting. He persuaded, Molly Weasly to let the children stay since the meeting was now to deal with finding Harry and not planning against Voldemort.

"Where are the Dursley's now." He asked

"The report said that both Dudley and Vernon were arrested", answered Hermione.

"Hmm, Arthur could you please take Ms Ganger to the Ministry and have her make a statement. Most likely they already know about it and may have already taken the Dursley's into wizarding custody. Tell them that Hermione contacted you by owl and you have brought her to make a statement after hearing the full tale. If they haven't done so ask that Aurors be dispatched to take the Dursleys into custody."

"Severus, after the meeting head back to Hogwarts and tell Poppy. Start researching any methods that might help heal Harry's eyes. Once the Prophet breaks the news or after two days head to St Mungos and enlist their aid as well."

"We need to locate Harry. According to Ms Granger the muggle news reported that he was taken to live with relatives in America. I know for a fact that Harry has no American relatives at least within eight generations. Whoever took him may be helpful and trying to help him but most likely has kidnapped him for some reason."

"Sir?" asked Hermione, "Does You-Know-Who have any support in America?"

"Voldemort has only a few Deatheaters in America and those few are marked by the Magic Council, that is the magical government in America, and watch closely. He does have some support in the form of two groups of dark magic users that are sympathetic to his cause or allied with him: The Cult of the Damned and the Blood Circle."

_"The Blood Circle!" _exclaimed Hermione, alarmed and not the only one. Most of the adults and Ginny were alarmed at the mention of the name. Fred, George, and Ron just looked blankly at everyone wondering what the Blood Circle was.

"In name only Ms Granger, in name only." assured Dumbledore the alarmed witch and everyone else at the table. "They posses not even one hundredth the power of the historical group. And it is nice to see that you keep up with your history studies."

"These groups are not that useful to Voldemort. The Cult will not follow his orders and the Blood Circle is too weak. Further more if one of these _has_ taken Harry then they will keep him alive. The Cult for ransom or attempt to convert him and the Blood for fear of Voldemort. So we have some time. Yes Ms Weasly."

"Who or what are the Cult of the Damned?"

"That is a bit of a story. More than we have time for. I will have a copy made of a text from Hogwarts that has more details on them. "

"Now I will attempt to find Harry first by using one of the schools owls. Specifically those that are used to deliver the invitations to new students. They are capable of finding anyone who isn't under heavy wards. Yes Mr Weasly"

"Well..." Ron started hesitently, "My Divination book last year mentioned something called Scrying. I think it let you see people in the present or something. Professor Trelawney didn't go over it much."

Dumbledore answered as Hermione rolled her eyes at the mention of Divination and its professor. " Scrying is a very inaccurate art unfortunately. Only those with both powerful magic _and_ powerful psychic abilities can use it reliably. When attempting to scry something one can look for specific place, or person or perhaps object. Regardless of what you use as your target you must be able to picture it perfectly in you mind. Even if you are capable of this you may not be able to see what is surrounding your target to tell where they or it are. For instance you could attempt to scry the Burrow's living room. This would show you the room and anyone in it. It would let you observe what was going on in said room as long as you held the spell. But let us say you try to scry a locket left on a table in that room you would only see the the locket not the table it rested on or even if someone came and picked it up as you were watching. Only those with the most disciplined minds can manipulate the image to 'draw back' as it were to see their targets surroundings. And indeed even with a disciplined mind one need a large reserve of magical energy in order to maintain the spell. Also even the most basic of wards can block scrying attempts unless you have the targets blood. But of course you are welcome to try. Make sure you have someone watching over you so you do not exhaust yourself to the point of collapse."

They discussed several more options and plans before calling the meeting. Dumbledore promised to have an owl deliver a scrying orb to Ron later that day so he could attempt his scrying.

Once everyone had filed out of the room Dumbledore just sat at the table for a while staring and thinking. Thinking about what had happened to Harry, about how he had failed the boy. He could only hope that there was a way to heal Harry's eyes. Blind Harry was as good as dead, and replacement eyes like Alastor's wouldn't work. For one they could have the enchantments dispelled. Another thing was that they couldn't focus on one thing too long. They needed to be always in motion. Fine if you still had one functioning eye, impossible if you had neither. He knew the blood magic protection Harry needed to be renewed each year, and that to do so required that Harry stay with his Aunt for at least a month. But never in his darkest nightmare did be believe that things could have that bad. He knew the boy had a hard life growing up. Harry's squib neighbor had made reports to him yearly, sometimes even monthly so he knew they treated him badly, but never once did they seem like they would go this far. Dumbledore knew this and yet still left him there even after the boy started school, because he didn't know anything stronger to protect him. No, that wasn't it. While Harry might have been protected from Voldemort and his marked followers he obviously hadn't been protected by those he had been entrusted too. Obviously Dumbledore didn't know how to protect Harry at all. That stung his pride more than he wanted to admit, but he forced himself to recognize that failure. He didn't know. He didn't know how to weave a protection strong enough to let him place the boy in a loving home. He had rarely felt so helpless as he did at that moment. He hoped that when he did move on to the next great adventure that he didn't meet James and Lily. He didn't think he could face them. Their will had explicitly stated that Harry was not to be given the Dursley's in the event of their death. Harry was actually supposed to have gone to the Weasly's first, Sirius second, and McGonagall third. But because he _didn't know_ he had to send the boy to his aunt. Had to go against James and Lily's wishes.

As he sat there brooding for a moment, Sirius came into the room. He still had murder in his eyes and one look told Dumbledore that he would never earn the mans forgiveness. Just as Sirius was about to speak Dumbledore held up a hand.

"Sirius please. I know you are furious at me. I know that deserve everything that you will say, but first please let me speak. You are welcome to floo to my office and verbally pummel me after I have dispatched the owls. And after we have found and retrieved Harry you are welcome to break every bone in my body, Merlin knows I have earned it with interest. But first let me say this, We have all failed Harry, me more than anyone, but we all will start to change that today. First by finding him, then healing him. Then we will tell him everything, no more secrets. Then we will look to protecting him as we, as I, should have."

"Where will you send him." Sirius bit out, "You said it yourself before there isn't a ward stronger than the blood magic protecting him. Now even that's gone. The muggle government won't let him go back there, and once the Prophet breaks this news even Voldemort wouldn't want to send Harry there, and Voldemort doesn't even know about that part of the blood magic."

"I have given it a great deal of thought actually. I have been thinking for the past two years where I could send both you and him that would provide adequate protection. Obviously I should have acted sooner. (_obviously muttered Sirius) _ I think that we should send him to the edge of a Hellmouth." At Sirius's alarmed looks Dumbledore hastened to add," Only on the edge. Only weaker demons will be found at the edge of a Hellmouth and it would be simple and easy to place wards that would keep demons away for even a 10 mile radius. An active Hellmouth would prevent apparition and would interfere with the more powerful magics. One could not cast a Killing Curse inside the Hellmouths interference, but a stunner would work fine. True we would need to set up a Portal or Gate network but it would be worth the effort. With a Gate connecting Grimmauld Place and where ever the Hellmouth was, the Weaslys would be able to visit easily and help with everyday things. They could even move in and Arthur could use the gate to get back for work."

"Where are the Hellmouths anyway." asked Sirius

"Well one was at Sunnydale California in America." at this Sirius eyes grew impossibly wide, he had heard of what happened. "That one however is closed. After Sunnydale, one In Cleveland Ohio looked like it was going to become active but went dormant after less than a year. Approximately six months ago the Hellmouth under Atlanta Georgia went active and is the current alpha Hellmouth."

"Hmm," mused Sirius, " Fine. First we find Harry, then I give you what you deserve with interest, then everyone else proceeds to do the same. Then we see into new accommodations in America. And in between all these steps we deal with the Dursley and research a way to heal Harry."

Sirius left then and Dumbledore apparated back to Hogwarts.

Later that day London.

God damn he hated England. No he didn't care if they called it Britain now. The only people who called it Britain and called themselves British were people from England. People from Scotland, Wales and Ireland called themselves Scottish, Welsh, and Irish respectively. So they were English. Admittedly that view did come from his great-grandfather who was so ancient that he was alive before they called it Britain. He had grown up here gone to Hogwarts even and he still hated it. Not because of the weather, _A__lthough,_ he thought looking up at the rain, _it doesn't help_. Not the countryside or even the food, but because the Ministry of Magic was so inbreed that it was lucky it knew which end of a wand to hold.

In all seriousness the real reason he didn't like Britain was because they stifled different kinds of magic, if not outlawed all together, and because of bad memories. Last time he was here the war against Voldemort was in full swing and every year he went back to school more good friends didn't comeback. What made it worse was that he made friends easily back then and so he was more likely to have a friend die on him. But the last straw for him had come less than 1 month after graduating Hogwarts. He had been going to meet his girlfriend, they had been dating since third year and he was going to ask her to marry him. He when he go to her place he found it trashed. He hadn't seen the Dark Mark but still assumed the worst. He used a locator spell to find a bracelet he had given her. He found her naked, cut up, and obviously raped. He held her broken body in his arms in shock. He had been so shocked that he hadn't moved fast enough to stop her when she took his wand and put it under her chin..._NO_ he couldn't think about it. It had awakened a rage inside him like he had never felt before. He went to a nearby tavern that was a well know Death Eater hangout. Inside he heard a group of them bragging about how they had raped this sweet little blonde, and he felt something in him snap. The muggle press had blamed the IRA for the blast but the Ministry knew who it had been. He'd been studying sorcery for about a year and had formed a contract with a greater fire elemental. When he had snapped he blew up the bar and most of the surrounding area. Hundreds possibly thousands of death eaters, innocent witches and wizards, and muggles, had died. The ministry sent Aurors to arrest him but the ministry was too afraid to lock him up so they summoned several Dementors to give him a little kiss.

_Heh_, he thought to himself, _ too bad for them, dementors bring out your worst memory._ Some people would be disabled by such having to relive such a terrible thing but he had already found out what happened when he saw her broken body and his wand pressed against he neck. Once again a rage erupted inside him. He shattered the spells holding him. Then ripped the nearest dementor to shreds, destroyed it. Glancing at the others he banished them from this plane. By this point the Aurors and ministers had fled. Without a single look back he left Britain and his name behind. Aidan Ó Ceallacháin died that day in the alley with love of his life in his arms.

He wandered the world for a time studying sorcery wherever he could. He became a master in the art and was recognized by the International Confederation of Wizards as such. By this time he had chosen the name Atticus, and english version of an Irish name that ment born of fire. Eventually he wandered to a town in America called Sunnydale California. He wanted to study the Hellmouth, but hadn't been there less than two days before it fell into a sinkhole. He had barely enough time to cast a spell of flight on himself. He noticed a magical signature leaving town on a bus and he intercepted it. That was how he got to meet the slayer and the 'Scoobies' he joined up with them and the rest, as they say, is history.

So when Willow brings back the Boy Who Lived- yes he had heard of him, just cause he hated the place didn't mean he was deaf, dumb, and blind about what went on- blind, and almost broken he was a bit intrigued. Sure he'd told her a few stories but he never thought she'd resort to kidnapping and he was wondering what had happened to the kids eyes. Willow pulled him aside and gave a quick briefing on what had happened. She then said that she had gotten a bad vibe from the aunt, Petunia he thought her name was. "Uber bad mojo" she had called it. She wanted him to take a look at her and as he was the most experienced deal with whatever came up.

So here he was in London, in the rain, knocking on some womans door in what was probably a fools errand. Well maybe with some luck a Death Eater or two would try something stupid. then he could pull one out of old Vlad the Impailers book.

The door opened and he was hit with foul wave of black magic. emanating off the woman who had answered the door.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked?

Atticus just stared at her concentrating on her aura. He invoked his mage-sight and saw it. A black cloud radiating from her. No, that wasn't it, it was clinging to her. he could barely see her proper aura underneath it. He noticed a few concentrated points of dark magic on her body.

"Excuse me what are you looking at and why are you here?" the woman demanded.

Blinking now completely serious, all irritation gone. "Mrs Petunia Evans Dursley?"

"Yes"

He put his hand next to her arm and call some power. It grabbed the foul magic and he pulled a piece of it off her. It was visible as he pulled his hand away and Mrs Dursleys eyes widened in horror. He looked up at her. "I believe someone has done something terrible to you"

AN Another chapter another mystery. Who put the dark magic on Petunia, hint you will never guess. Nope ain't him, or him, not that guy either, not her, or her, or any of those people.

Atticus is an OC I invented. The name might suck, what ever got a better on shoot me a PM. **NOTE there will NOT be a Petunia/Atticus pairing Petunia will only play a small part in this mostly to set up side factions for when/if i get this to post book 7 **

Now here's some fun for everyone else. We have here a nice rich tragedy. A man found his broken girlfriend that he was about to propose to and watched her kill herself in front of him. He then killed thousands in his rage. He considered his old self dead and hardened his heart. Who will crack his stone heart. I don't have any idea of who I want to pair him with. SO I'm going to open it to the floor.

Rules 1. M/F only: I am a Het male and cannot give justice to a M/M romance. I can't even give justice to a F/F romance (keep in mind I said romance I can probably do a smut piece no prob but I'm not going to write a smut piece).

2. No one younger. Less of an issue than you would think. Atticus is a Sorcerer and in this universe there are some lost spells that can keep you younger. Atticus's physical body is only 21. I will explain sorcery in detail in later chapters.

Tonks: I like Lupin/Tonks I thought it was sweet. So im not messing with it.

4. If you break up a couple married or otherwise explain it.

Next several chapters will probably be a bit slower coming out. Several reasons

1 Dialog heavy. I have some trouble with this, it takes me longer to write conversations.

2 Other RL stuff.


End file.
